bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Little Sister Nyami/@comment-30577164-20171031221142/@comment-32794100-20171101103120
@DeathByStaccato That's where you wrong, you're limited to one angle... You always stuck on "why" GUMI didn't make it while they can do it so, here's a thing... IF they do it, then it would be ruin this whole thing that we called as a system, you might saying that I'm rambling about balance in everything but what I said is true... Now here's a thing, see Legacy example? Let's take an example of Krantz, Quaid or even our beloved favorite Zenia, what makes Zenia stopped at 130% Spark and not 150% or so while Lilly Matah can easily have it in her OE by being the first one from RS batch that got OP buffs? Simple, did you ever see Lily Matah being used in FH or even hard content? Her buffs were pretty much OP but she can't do the attack like many poeple would do, and why is that? It's because there's a rule... Like it or not it's not like they were forced to be like that, it's for the good of the unit itself so you will but the newest one, if all Legacy OE is OP then by all means, you already broke this game from a long time ago... And it wouldn't be much fun to play it... To play you have to struggle so you can enjoy it. IF Zenia had the buffs that you desired, then me, a player who understand about how to enjoy this with right would get bored because everthing is pretty much stronger, even Legacy can be on the same par as meta... You don't get it and that's okay... The reason why I'm being forcing you to make your own version is that because I wanted to see, just how are you able to do it... What can you do to make it balance? What are you going to choose? And here's a new flash for you, Exclusive Taunts like evasive, taunt, and etc... Did you ever see them abusing that buffs to the point of being OP? Tell me one Unit that has 2 turns Taunts or Evasion more than 15% in BB/SBB that can be shared. Also, tell me about how many others that got the same buffs as the exclusive Units? Sadly for you, you know it's only a little, right? You call that abusive? You're wasting your breath, you'll never gonna get it, it is you who's rambling about GUMI didn't follow the rules and such like ES can't be implemented... Between this and that your point of views is kinda small, not mean though but that's just how it is... Have a nice dreaming an ES that you will never have, if you ever create a Fan-Units and applied it in contest, you will know how much people put some measure like GUMI/ALIM does in it... Also, one more thing, if you didn't get it again, well as I say, you are just what I think it is... Peace out!